First Meetings
by Sailor Memory
Summary: What was going through Janeway's head when she first met Chakotay? *Hints to J/C*


Summary: I was just listening to this song, 'Oh Starry Night', when this idea popped into my head about the first time Janeway and Chakotay met on their viewscreens. It drove me nuts so I just had to write it. Enjoy! ^_~  
  
Disclaimerz: I dunna own thee song Captain! Or the characters either! I dunna know how long I'a can keep 'er together! *ahem* I hope you can decipher that! *heehee*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Captain Janeway rushed onto the Bridge. The dead had been removed and most of the debris had been cleared out but they still barely had shields and virtually no phasers.   
  
Without missing a beat, she turned to Mr. Rollin and said, "Open a channel."  
  
Turning, a strong built man with a tattoo design on his left forehead appeared on the screen. With a strong voice, she informed him, "Commander Chakotay," she paused as he looked up to face her with a stare of contempt, then continued, "my name is Captain Kathryn Janeway of the Federation Starship Voyager." At the sound of her voice, a head whirled to the screen and Kathryn noted that Tuvok seemed unharmed.  
  
In his almost angry confusion, Chakotay asked, "How do you know my name?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I have waited all of my life  
For the day when love appears  
Like a fairy tale in days of old  
He will rescue me from my fears  
  
And now suddenly he walks in like a dream  
And how can I tell him what he means to me  
My heart stands still, has he come?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"We were on a mission to find you when we were brought here by the Array. One of my crew is missing, was he transported over to your ship by mistake?"  
  
Glancing around his Bridge and got a negative response, he simply said, "No. One of my crew is missing as well, B'Elanna Torres, my engineer."  
  
Softening her voice, Kathryn suggested gently, "Commander, you and I have the same problem. Wouldn't it make more sense to try to solve it together?"  
  
Before answering, Chakotay turned to Tuvok, asking for his opinion. He simply nodded. Turning back to her, he curtly informed her, "Three of us will beam over to your ship." He cut the transmission before she could suggest otherwise.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Oh, starry night  
Is he the one that I dream of?  
Oh, starry night  
Tell me is he my own true love?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A moment later, she heard the sound of a transporter beam beside her. She turned to greet her 'guests' when Rollin's voice rang out, "Watch out Captain, they're armed!" Without thinking, he brandished his phaser.  
  
That wouldn't due, she thought, we have to trust each other if we're ever to get home. She snapped at him, "Put down your weapons."   
  
For a moment, Rollin stared at her with a dumbfounded look on his face. With her cool gaze still on him, he realized that he still hadn't put the phaser down. Slowly and grudgingly, he put it on the console next to him where he could reach it easily if the Maquis tried to harm his Captain.  
  
Satisfied, she looked back at Chakotay and said quietly and gestured to the weapon he had trained on her, "You won't need those here."  
  
A part of her expected him to try to take control of the ship, but he seemed to notice that this was an act of good faith, that she wasn't judging him simply because he was Maquis. Without much hesitation, Chakotay lowered the phaser.  
  
Knowing that they would probably be returning to Square 1 when she said this, but it was better than keeping it a secret, she said to the dark man next to him, "It's good to have you back Mr. Tuvok."  
  
Shock registered on Chakotay's face as he turned to look at Tuvok with disdain.   
  
With measured calm, Tuvok carefully informed his former commanding officer, "I must inform you sir that I was ordered to infiltrate your crew. I am Captain Janeway's chief of security."  
  
The other officer with Chakotay started to move toward Tuvok, but was stopped by his commanding officer. With quiet venom, he inquired, "We're you going to deliver us into their waiting hands, Vulcan?"  
  
"I was to gain more information on Maquis activities and then, yes, deliver you into her waiting hands sir."  
  
Chakotay, who wasn't looking at Tuvok anymore, said to Kathryn loudly, "I can see you had help."  
  
Kathryn and Tuvok turned to see Tom Paris striding to meet the small group standing in the middle of the Bridge, muttering, "It's good to see you too Chakotay."  
  
Chakotay snarled back, "At least the Vulcan was doing his duty as a Starfleet officer, but you? You betrayed us for what? Freedom from prison, latumn? What was you price this time?"  
  
He started to move towards the younger man, but Kathryn, who'd had quite enough, stepped in front of him, placed a hand on his broad chest, and said with a quiet dignity, "You are speaking to a member of my crew. I expect you to treat him with the same respect as you'd have me treat a member of yours."  
  
For a minute Chakotay stared into her eyes, but turned away from his path.   
  
Satisfied, Kathryn continued, "Now that the pleasantries are over, I suggest that we concentrate on finding our missing crew members and getting ourselves back home," she paused and asked Chakotay, "agreed?"  
  
With a quick nod, he looked away from her. It's going to be one uncomfortable mission if he keeps this up, she thought as she began to give Tuvok instructions.  
  
  
Several hours later, Kathryn sat in her ready room, going over all the information she had on the Maquis, especially Chakotay. He'd aroused some sort of emotion in her that she hadn't been able to identify and it had her puzzled.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Every night I think of him  
Here in my lonely room  
Waiting for my prince to come  
Wondering if he'll be here soon  
  
And I sit here patiently waiting for a sign  
And I hope that his heart longs for mine  
He calls my name-is he the one?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Weary of sitting at a computer terminal, Kathryn moved to her couch by the window. Sitting down, she stared out at the Maquis ship parked along side her. What are you doing to me Chakotay, she thought with frustration, you've constantly been somewhere in my mind ever since I've met you.   
  
Sighing, she continued to stare out the window at the small vessel.   
  
  
At that very time, Chakotay was doing the very same thing, trying to find as much information as he could on this woman who'd managed to get his interest. What was that I saw in her eyes earlier, he pondered, a little sympathy to the Maquis cause, or something else?  
  
"Ugh, this question will take all night," he muttered and moved to his window and stared out at Voyager resting beside him. Oh well, he thought with determination, only time will tell if I was seeing things.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Oh starry night  
Is he the one that I dream of?  
Oh starry night  
Tell me is he my own true love?  
Oh starry night  
Is he the one that I dream of?  
Oh starry night  
How will I know, will his love show, is he my own true love?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Please write a review! Questions, comments, constructive critism?   
  
Happy Trails!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
*Sailor Memory, Scout of History*  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


End file.
